


Girls Night In

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x21?, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Saileen - Freeform, all fluff, happy!sam, idk what you're talking about because that didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Eileen shows up unexpectedly to the bunker to stay for a while. What happens when she and Sam get a little more contact than video-chatting?





	Girls Night In

The loud clang of the slamming of the bunker door drew Sam and Dean's attention away from the electronics spread on the table in front of them. After scouring the entirety of their home, they had found every bug the British had planted. Sam learned quickly how to carefully disassemble the equipment and was trying to figure out if there was a way to feed it false conversations to relay back to homebase. He'd gotten terribly close. Dean had been watching unhelpfully, throwing in smartass comments every now and again. 

Dean reached for one of the hidden guns he had placed in various nooks and crannies, and Sam followed carefully. They had been suspecting some kind of surprise attack from either pissed off demons or nosey Europeans for quite some time now. 

"Probably those British pricks." Dean mumbled quietly to Sam. 

They crept towards the war room, footsteps in-sync, and gradually made their way under the staircase leading out. After a brief moment of silence to collect himself, Dean sharply turned the corner he was pressed against and pointed his gun towards the figure near the door. As his vision focus, his grip faltered and his gun was being dropped to his side. 

"Eileen?" he asked surprisedly, clicking the safety of the pistol on. 

As soon as Sam heard the name, he scrambled out from his hiding place and gawked up at the banister, cheeks burning red. 

Sure as hell, Eileen Leahy was leaning over the railing, a few bags scattered around her feet where she had dropped them. She smiled down at the boys almost nervously. 

Before he knew it, Sam was sprinting up the stairs, his brother close on his heels, scooping Eileen up in his big arms. She laughed as she transitioned from his to Dean's grasp. 

Once the formalities were over, Sam gathered all of her things and put them in a room that she could now call her own, no matter how long she stayed. All three of the hunters settled comfortably around the kitchen table with a beer.

"What brings you to town, Eileen." Dean asked, taking a sip from his bottle. 

"You didn't get my letter?" she asked. 

"No. Didn't know we were still using snail mail." Dean replied with a slight, worried smirk. 

"I didn't have any other choice. My phone was tapped by the British Men of Letters and I'm afraid my computer might be, too. I didn't think I was safe in Ireland. Not to sound girly or anything, but I thought maybe I could lay low here with you guys until I figured something out?" Eileen asked, fiddling with one of her bracelets. 

"Yeah, of course." Sam replied eagerly. "I've already got you a room set up and you can stay as long as you want." 

Dean smirked to himself at his little brother's excitement. He prayed to Chuck that this would be the break that Sam would get to finally get a girl. 

Eileen signed a 'thank you,' and Dean noticed that her cheeks had taken on a slightly rosy color also. 

A new rush of something close to happiness flooded Sam. It wasn't because they had company. There were different people in and out of the bunker every week. Nope, it was because Eileen was somewhere considered relatively safe where he could make sure she was okay, and maybe they could let all of their problems blow over for a bit during her stay. He finally got more than their sparse video chats. 

Cas rounded the corner minutes later, hair spiked in all different directions from a nap he hadn't meant to fall into. 

"What's happening?" 

"Cas, this is Eileen. Eileen, this is Castiel." Dean gestured between the two. 

Cas immediately recognized the woman and signed a message of welcome. She signed back happily. 

"You know sign language?" Dean asked, clearly bewildered.

"I"ve lived for several millenia. I know my share of things, Dean."

***

Several hours passed as the four caught each other up on the most recent crisis as well as some pleasant events. Dean plowed through several beers before finally turning in for the night around midnight, Cas soon following.  

Sam's face hurt from laughing, because he hadn't that hard in a long time. He watched Eileen pull herself from her chair and sign that she was going to turn in, also, if he would show her her room. 

They walked the winding hallways side by side, and Sam stopped at a door only a couple of rooms down from his own. He stepped in, gesturing to the somewhat small place. 

"Home sweet home." he commented. 

Eileen grinned widely. 

Sam looked on in awe and said, "Hey, uh, thanks for coming to us. I'm proud you showed up here instead of something terrible happening." 

"Thank you for letting me stay." Eileen replied bashfully. 

"If you need anything, I'm two doors down and the bathroom is across the hall..." Sam said.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Eileen finally broke it. 

"Well, goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Sam answered. 

He waited until Eileen closed the door before he wandered down to his room, feeling like a little school girl that had a crush. It was the first time in years he had felt that familiar flutter in his chest.

***

The next few days were strangely relaxing. Though the impending due date of Lucifer's child grew nearer and the threat of the British Men of Letters was questionable, it seemed to be dulled by Eileen's presence. The boys actually got to enjoy themselves for her first two days. They all watched different shows on Netflix that Eileen had said were amazing, while they educated her on the music Dean loved so much. 

By the third day, the newness of company had worn off and they were back to business. Dean had gone down to the shooting range to polish his skill and then to the garage to work on Baby and the other old cars. Cas has dissapeared to his room to recharge on his grace. Ever since his run-in with the devil's spawn, he had to rest more often. Sam and Eileen were left to the library to read up on anything pertaining to Nephilim. 

Eileen had gathered a large pile of books and had them spread across the table in front of her open. Sam scoured the shelves, looking for anything even semi-relevant. He glanced over at her every now and again, noticing the way she looked so engulfed by the words. It mesmerized him. 

 _Grow a pair, Sam._ He thought to himself as he mentally toyed with his feelings. _If you don't act now, you might not get another chance._ Dean was always the one that was good with small talk, not him. But then again, Eileen made it clear that she was not into the whole cliche thing. He sighed, watching her approach a different bookshelf close to him to find something else before turning his attention back to what he was supposed to be doing.

It was no secret to Dean and Cas that Sam and Eileen video-chatted quite often. If it weren't for the fact that their conversations always left Sam in a much happier, livelier mood, Dean would have ridiculed him mercilessly more often. He couldn't, though, because he rarely ever got to see Sam like that. It was nice, sometimes.  

Sam's focus was soon drawn to one of the books that referenced yet another title that he knew he had seen before. Without raising his head, he backed down the shelves, feeling for another book. Before he could get too far, he promptly bumped into something - no, _someone_ \- and stopped dead. 

Turning, Sam saw Eileen sitting on the floor, two books open face down across the ground. She laughed quietly to herself as she looked up at the clumsy man. 

"Oh, Eileen, I'm so sorry." Sam said apologetically, scooping up the books in one hand and Eileen with the other. 

Though she was properly on her feet, he let his hand linger in hers for a moment. Before he realized what was happening, both were leaning in, heads bent at odd angles. Their lips were about to touch when - 

"Hey, Sam! You find anything on the God squad yet?" Dean asked loudly, entering the library in his grease stained t-shirt and dirty black socks. 

Sam was instantly jarred, jerking his head back and standing up straight. Both's faces were tinted pink when Eileen turned to see what the fuss was about, and Sam coughed awkwardly. 

"Oh...um - uh, nothing worth mentioning, I guess. Everything says the same thing" Sam replied, obviously flustered. 

"Well, I'm about to make my world famous burgers. Supper in 20 minutes." Dean said as though he hadn't just almost walked in on his brother during a crucial moment. 

"Sounds great." Eileen said, speaking for Sam. 

Both escaped to their rooms after that. To Sam's amazement, Eileen was totally unfazed.

 _Cool, I like a badass,_ he thought.

***

"So, when're you going to make a move?" Dean asked as Sam wondered into the kitchen ten minutes later. 

"Uh...well - um..." Sam stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence. 

"Don't act like there's nothing there. I know you better than anyone in the world, Sammy. I see it. C'mon, tell me." 

"Well... I was kind of getting there before you so unkindly barged in." the younger Winchester spit out. 

"Oooh, _that's_ what that was. Looked pretty awkward to me. You have to have finesse, Samsquatch. And let me tell you, you're about as smooth as I am straight." Dean went on, flipping his burgers masterfully. 

The tall man shook his head as he glared at his feet. 

"Yes, because it only took you 8 years to make a move on Cas, Mr. Casanova." Sam remarked sarcastically. 

"That was different and you know it. Besides, I've seen the way she makes you feel, and you can't pass up on that good of an opportunity. The way you look at her...it's the way I look at Cas. There's nothing stopping you from being happy this time. " Dean replied, softer and more serious as he continued. 

"Yeah...yeah, maybe you're right." Sam said thoughtfully after he paused. 

The younger man got up and started towards Eileen's door. 

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Dean shouted after him, smiling to himself.

***

Sam stepped into Eileen's open door, finding her sitting on her bed. 

"Hey" he began signing. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight or something? Just the two of us? We could have our own little girls night in." 

Eileen smiled at that, signing back, "I'd love to." 

It was Sam's turn to grin into his lap. 

"How about my room after we eat? Your choice of the movie?" 

Eileen nodded excitedly. 

All at once, Sam could feel part of his life falling into place. 

***

It didn't take long for Sam and Eileen to eat. Both wolfed down their food before rushing out of the room towards Sam's, leaving a confused Cas and smirking Dean in their wake. 

Sam had brought in a huge blanket he had found in the back of the bunker and had already stashed some of the best movie snacks on his nightstand. Dean's large collection of movies was spread out in front of Sam's new TV, waiting to be watched.

Both had changed into sweats, and Sam invited the hunter to sit next to him. It didn't take Eileen long to select _Die Hard_ , one of Dean's favorites that he made his brother watch every year at Christmas.

Sam chuckled to himself at their similarities. 

Before long, they were settles under the blanket, knees touching not-so-subtly. The subtitles were turned on, causing Eileen to read them before the entire line was said so that she laughed before Sam even heard the entire thing. He thought it was amazing. 

Nearly halfway through the movie, his arm had gravitated around Eileen. She had snuggled into him quite a bit. Sam felt like a lovesick teenager, and he could truthfully say that he didn't mind a bit. 

By the time the end credits were rolling, Eileen had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. 

Maybe they did get a happy ending afterall. 


End file.
